Infatuation
by Night Dancer 12
Summary: He's been watching her for years, infatuated. What happens when he finds his feelings are reflected in him? A BlaiseGinny fan fiction. Hope you enjoy it : rated T for later chapters.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything! You hear me? If you recognise it from the _Harry Potter_ series, then it does NOT belong to me ^^

A/N: I've always imagined Blaise as a dark-eyed, olive-toned guy, so although this isn't quite what's in the books, well hey, it works. This story ignores some relationships and events throughout the whole series. Oh, and Ginny is 16, Blaise 17, Ginny in her 6th year of Hogwarts, Blaise in his 7th. Now, on with the story! :P

The first time he noticed her was in his 4th year. Hell, it was hard not to.

*FLASH BACK*

"**RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY"**

The voice resonated through the Great Hall as the Weasley ran down the Gryffindor table to hide behind Potter and Granger.

"Help me" he pathetically begged of the other two.

"From her? NO WAY!" Granger was surprisingly cold-hearted to him as Potter nodded fervently and I watched from the other side of the room: the Slytherin table.

Another red-head stormed up the table. It was extremely amusing watching the "Chosen One" and his almighty friend Weasley cower in front of the petite girl who was standing in front of them, her hair matching her eyes: on fire. Granger, predictably, had turned back to her book. Potter, however, obviously didn't have the brains to stay out of it, as he tried to calm her down. In a second, he was lying on the floor, stunned by the tiny elf-like girl as she advanced towards her brother.

"Why the hell did you rip my jersey?" she whispered in a dead quiet voice. Even the teachers who had started to hesitantly advance to try and break up the fight retreated, scared by the venom in her voice. Hell, even McGonagall was retreating away from her!

"Who is this girl?" I whispered to Malfoy, who was sitting beside me.

"HA! Can't you tell?" came his scathing reply. "She's the youngest Weasley."

I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Swear on my life. She's Ginny Weasley."

Ginny. All I could think of was how captivating that… that… BLOOD TRAITOR was! I couldn't help my eyes following her small form as she stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving a dumbstruck student body surveying the bloody and unconscious Weasley left on the floor. I chuckled. All this over a jersey…

*END FLASHBACK*

3 years later, and I still couldn't get that girl out of my mind.

"Blaise… Blaise, I'm talking to you." Malfoy's whiny voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What now?" I sighed.

"I was telling you how I plan to get the Weasley slut... OOF!" Malfoy fell to the ground, clutching his eye. Hey, don't look at me. Much as I like the girl, I WAS going to let him finish his sentence. Then beat the crap out of him. But, Ginny beat me to it.

"So I'm a slut now am I? Ha… I believe YOU'RE the one who's slept with almost all the girls in the school."

I looked after her as she left the Hall, admiring her figure. She'd grown up in the last 3 years. She had the same fiery temper, but her body has half the boys in school salivating after her. Malfoy and I included.

"Stupid bitch… that whore is gonna pay for this…" I looked at the mumbling Malfoy in disgust before turning away and following her out of the Hall.

That was my hobby now. Following the girl with copper-and-fire hair and midnight blue eyes (A/N yes, I know her eyes are brown, but I like her with midnight blue eyes… hmmm). And making sure her overprotective brother doesn't catch me. She stopped and I nearly banged into her.

"Why are you following me?" Her voice, so different from when she was angry, was as soft as butterflies, and my heart rate increased as I smelt cinnamon on her.

"E… excuse me? I… I'm not f…f…following you." Damn, what this girl can do to me… I don't stutter… No, I never stutter… and yet, that's what I did when she, Ginny Weasley, Blood Traitor, Gryffindor, spoke to me, Blaise Zabini, Head Boy, Pureblood, Slytherin.

"Liar" she hissed, the venom creeping into her voice as she whipped around to face me. Damn, she was starting to get angry. "You've been following me for weeks now, every where I go, you've been there. Just leave me the fuck alone already, okay, _Head Boy_?" she sneered at my title as I froze in shock. How the hell had she known I'd been following her? I'd been so confident that she had no idea that I was tailing her. Well, there goes that theory.

"You're interesting, okay?" I replied without thinking, caught in her dark eyes. I watched them widen before they narrowed.

"I don't appreciate stalkers, no matter who they are, okay?" She turned and started to walk away. At that moment, I couldn't really care less about blood status or houses, I had to keep her there, to talk to her for as long as I could.

"Wait a second… please…" she froze as I grabbed onto her wrist. Who wouldn't? I mean, a Slytherin saying please? To a Gryffindor, no less. It was practically unheard of, but it happened.

***GINNYS POV***

"Wait a second… please…" I froze as I felt a pressure on my wrist. A Slytherin being polite? Ha! Never thought I would live to see the day.

"We haven't actually been properly introduced. Blaise Zabini." Damn his soft voice. It was killing my concentration, as was the toned body I could feel behind me. My wrist felt like it was on fire where he was touching it.

"Ginny Weasley. As you obviously know considering how long you've been stalking me." I kept my eyes ahead and my tone cool although my heart beat was racing. "Now, if you will excuse me." I jerked my arm out of his grasp and continued to my common room, leaving him standing dumbstruck in the middle of the hall.


End file.
